Grumpy
Grumpy is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He is perhaps the most capable and competent of the dwarfs. Perhaps for this reason, he seems to resent Doc's position as leader, often doubting Doc's capabilities. He is also notably annoyed by Dopey's antics, Bashful's shyness and Sneezy's nasal explosions. Though stubborn, he has as compassionate a heart as any, though he rarely admits this. He was voiced by Pinto Colvig. Role in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 'The Mine' Grumpy is first introduced, with his seven companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Bashful, Sneezy and Happy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Grumpy walks behind Doc as the dwarfs sing "Heigh Ho". Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it is "witch's brew". The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realise that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realise that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Grumpy last Doc and Grumpy's fight A sequence which was fully animated was ultimately cut as it was felt to detract from the story. Following Snow White's promise that she will cook gooseberry pie, all dwarfs cheer and agree that she can stay. The deleted sequence begins when Grumpy disagrees and scolds his fellows for weakening at the mention of gooseberry pie. Doc confronts Grumpy and a fight ensues, which Grumpy appears to be winning , until the other dwarfs try to pry him away. Snow White reminds them of how scary the forest will be for her if she has to leave, and Grumpy finally agrees that she can stay until she has made the gooseberry pie. The entire sequence can be seen on the second disc of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Platinum Edition DVD. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Happy sings a verse to Snow White and appears to lead the yodeling. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Grumpy sleeps in a pot. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs led by Grumpy chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Grumpy tries to hold it in but eventually starts to sob. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The dwarfs place flowers around the coffin, but only Grumpy places his bouquet in Snow White's arms. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead, including Grumpy, who, smiling, blows her a kiss for good luck after hearing her say, "Goodbye, Grumpy". Children's Books Welcome Back Snow White - (Not part of the original movie) Doc receives a letter from Snow White. It says she was coming to visit the Dwarfs. Everybody is happy about it, even Grumpy. Grumpy asks them "What will Snow White think when she sees our house?" There were cobwebs, broken shoes and chairs, the beds weren't made, dirty dishes lay about broken curtains were there. Doc decides they'll have to clean the house. Doc washes the dishes and lays them out to dry, but Sleepy dumps them back in the sink to soak for a while. Sleepy then goes to take a "Nap". Dopey sweeps the floor but Sneezy sneezes the dust all over the house. Grumpy comes in and dust gets in his eyes. Grumpy dumps the water and Happy slips on the water and slides across the floor. Doc says the place "Looks worse than we started". They decide to work together. Bashful glues the shoes together. Happy makes a cake and Dopey licks the spoon clean. Bashful picks flowers for Snow White. Doc washes the dishes. Grumpy hammers broken chairs. He hammers so loud it woke up Sleepy. Grumpy says "Well it's about time you came down to help". Doc tells everybody to "Wash up". Then Snow White comes. They then enjoy a peaceful day with Snow White who is pleased that they worked together. Walt Disney Fun-To-Read Library, Volume 11 - A Walt Disney Beginning Reader - A Bantam Book - Hardcover ~ Walt Disney (Author) - 48 pages - December 1985. Disney Parks Grumpy is a meetable character at the disney parks in Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. He and the other dwarfs walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Snow White's Scary Adventures He also appear as animatronics, performing "The Silly Song", in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Grumpy appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie at the end of the show. Kingdom Hearts Series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts'' The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by The Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Gallery snowwhite_0415.jpg|Grumpy and Sneezy snowwhite_0397.jpg|Grumpy, Dopey and Happy snowwhite_0486.jpg|Grumpy and Sleepy 3509648956_d5c318c521.jpg|Grumpy Topiary ParadeGrumpyMagicKingdom.jpg|Grumpy in Magic Kingdom's Parade Category: Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse